Levi X Reader- Shy Love (Discontinued)
by Thiquadium
Summary: (Note: I am no longer updating this story). You have trained in the Cadets for three years, now, after graduating as one of the top ten, you finally get your dream of becoming a member of the Survey Corps. Along the way you make close friendships. After a dangerous mission you become injured, the Captain slowly starts to become quite concerned about you...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you for viewing my story.  
This is my first ever Fanfiction I have written, so please tell me  
what I can do to improve and if there are any kind of mistakes.  
This is hard to explain, I have my own world inside my head,  
and, inside my world, are lots of other little ones. I'm constantly,  
the protagonist or the story teller of what's going on, I guess  
its like maladaptive daydreaming. Anyway I hope you like the  
first chapter and I'll be updating soon! Thank you!  
*Note, the italic writing are your thoughts.  
(By the way, if you could tell me how to put an MA rating on a story, please  
tell me, thanks).**

This is it, the day has arrived where you will finally get to become a member of the Survey Corps.  
You have been waiting for this day since what it feels like forever. Three years ago, you were just  
a rookie in Keith Shadis' training regiment. Now, you are number one out of the top ten cadet  
graduates. Everyone was in awe about your skills, you were very fast to adapt to the 3DMG,  
and you could easily fly through the air gracefully, you could accurately slash titans napes within  
a matter of seconds. You had speed, efficiency and determination.

As you take your first step into the Survey Corps HQ building, you start to tremble, and gasped  
with excitement. "Wow... This is it!", you said quietly to yourself, "The Survey Corps...". As you  
were standing at the doorway, frozen by awe, a tall, well built man; with blonde undercut hair  
and piercing blue eyes, had noticed you. He was making his way towards you.

 _Oh... that must be.._

"Hello, may I help you?", the man bluntly stated.  
"Oh! Um.. h-hello, Sir!", you said nervously, as you were startled by the sudden encounter.  
"Hello... what brings you here, cadet? And why are you here by yourself?".  
"Oh... I was sent here by Keith Shadis! Yesterday was our graduation, and I am one of the top  
ten graduates. I believe there was a meeting arranged today, for me to become a soldier  
of the Survey Corps!", you said confidently.

"Ah... I see. Well, we only have one cadet in for an interview today, so I suppose you are  
(y/n), right?".  
"Yes! I am (y/n)!", you said confidently.  
"All right", Erwin sighed, "Follow me into my office and I will conduct the interview".  
He seemed quite tired.  
"Yes Sir!" you saluted.

 **-Later on that day.**

It seemed Jean and Eren were always arguing about something, Sasha and Connie were a pair  
of goof-balls, Mikasa was quite unsettling, and Armin was nervous and intelligent.  
Even though you have only been here for a few hours, you already felt comfortable  
in your new environment. Everyone seemed to get along with you just fine, as you did yourself.

The Mess Hall will definitely be a place for lots of new memories, probably your most favourite place yet.  
"Hey Sasha that's MY potato!", Connie shrieked. Sasha was teasing Connie, pretending to about to  
eat his potato. He was waving his arms around trying to get it back, and Sasha kept moving away from him.  
"Heehee you're gonna have to try harder than that!", Sasha playfully poked her tongue out.  
"Grrrr!", Connie reached forward and almost got the potato from Sasha's hand; in the process  
Connie slipped off his chair and the pair crashed onto the floor, with a loud bang.  
"Owww..." Sasha mumbled rubbing the back of her head, Connie sighed, "Can I have... my potato back now..?"

As the two of them sat up, a man bursted into the room, slamming the door open.  
"Oi! Shitty brats! What's all this ruckus in here!?", the short, deceivingly youthful looking man, yelled.  
Everyone just sat nervously in silence. If there's one thing they're all certain of, its never to get  
on the bad side of Captain Levi Ackerman; humanity's strongest soldier, and scariest soldier when he was angry.  
Mikasa quickly replied ,"Unfortunately Sasha farted Sir! It was rather a ripper!".  
"MIKASAAAAA!", Sasha yelled out of embarrassment, Captain Levi was very unimpressed.

"If you brats can't keep calm about a fucking fart, I don't want to see how you'll react  
out on the field; when a titan is about to eat your sorry arse. You shitty brats, grow up!".  
And with that, Levi stormed out of the Mess Hall, slamming the door behind him.

Feeling really nervous and scared you asked, "Who was that?".  
"That was, Captain Levi... Sometimes I really want to punch that  
fucking bastard in the face..." Jean said, sighing.  
"Oh...", you said in bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

After your rather eventful and exciting day, it was time to wind down. 10:00 PM was cure-few time

in the military. To the west were the female dorms, and to the east were the male dorms. The

superiors had their own private rooms. You shared a dorm with Mikasa and Sasha.

You felt comfortable around Sasha, but not so much around Mikasa.

You ask her a few questions to try and become more familiar with her.

"Hey, um Mikasa?", you said quietly, "Hm, what is it (y/n)?", she said in a friendly voice,

"I was wondering... How old are you?". "Oh, I'm fifteen", she stated, "I'm fifteen too!", Sasha

piped up. You chuckled warmly, "Hmm. Cool, I'm (y/a)". They both smiled back.

After question time, you all changed into your pyjamas, and did the usual bedtime

routine. Lights out.

Even though you felt exhausted, your mind was still switched on because you were

so excited about being in the Survey Corps, leaving you restless.

After a few hours of tossing and turning in your sheets, you just couldn't take it anymore,

you had to get up and move. You knew it was against the rules to sneak out past curfew time,

but you really would get annoyed if you stayed in bed any longer. You lift the blankets as gently

as you can, trying not to make them rustle too much. You gently lift yourself out of bed and tiptoe towards

the door. You stand frozen at the door, too nervous to turn the handle, fearing you would make too much

noise. You soon quickly opened the door, to your relief, no one batted an eyelid. "Phew..." you sighed.

You slowly close the door and start exploring around the dorms.

*Crrrr!* as you were tiptoeing some of the wooden floorboards were creaking. *Crrrreak!*

"Gosh dammit!", you whispered, "I'm going to blow my cover like this!". You decided to

head outside.

*Woooosh* As the wind blew past you, you closed your eyes and relaxed, "What a beautiful night...".

After a moment of taking in nature, you opened your eyes, and you saw two men walking around talking.

Since they didn't seem to notice you, you decided to observe them for a bit. One of them was tall with blonde hair,

and the other was short with black hair. You clicked onto who they were.

"Oh, those were the two officers I saw earlier today. Hm, I wonder what they're discussing?", you stated.

*Hmmm, eh, they're probably just talking about military operations and stuff* you thought to yourself.

As you were about the head back into the dorm, one of the men turned his head and spotted you.

"Hm?", Levi frowned.

"What's wrong, Levi?" Erwin asked.

"Is it just me, or do you also see a shitty brat outside the dorm?", Levi rhetorically replied.

"Huh?" Erwin spun his head around.

*Oh shit!* you thought, *I am SO dead!*

You quickly turned around and opened the front door to the girls dorm, when Erwin quickly yelled out.

"Hey! You! Come over here!".

*Shit! Fuck!*. You were really nervous now. *I suppose I better make my way over then...*

You fastly walked over to your two superiors.

"Umm...", you gasped as you started to talk.

"Umm.. I-I'm sorry" you weren't sure what to say.

Erwin and Levi seemed to ignore what you had just said.

"Cadet (l/n) was it?" Erwin stoically asked,

"Huh? Y-yes, it is!",

"What are you doing out here after curfew time? You do know the rules, right?

You can't wander around after curfew, especially outside, or... in the boys dorms..." Erwin stated

"Y-yes sir...", the words *boys dorms sunk in*, "And its not like that! I just couldn't sleep!" You hesitantly replied.

Oddly, Erwin was calm, "Hm. I understand". Erwin seemed to be sympathetic towards you, leaving you a bit confused.

"Tch..." Levi grumbled.

You turned towards Levi. "So... um" you paused, Levi looked up. "You're Captain Levi... Right?" remembering the situation that happened earlier on.

"Yes. And what of it?" Levi coldly stated

"Oh, I'm just new here so... I wanted to know everyone's names".

"Oh?", Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. That's right, you're our new member (y/n) that started today. How come you couldn't sleep?" Erwin asked

"Hmm... I just feel really restless. Y'know? I'm super excited about being in the Survey Corps you see, so I couldn't sleep.

I thought I'd get up an move around to try to wind myself down".

"Ah, I see." Erwin said. Levi just glared at you with his cold steel grey eyes and his arms crossed. *Man that guy is intimidating*.

"So (y/n), seeing as you can't sleep. Would you like to join us for tea?" Erwin offered,

Levi gasped and just glared at Erwin.

"Tea!?..." you surprisingly exclaimed, "At... this time of night? And... why are you asking me this? Why aren't you angry at me?". you inquired.

"Since its your first day here, I know it takes time to settle in. Also, tea will make you feel more relaxed and that might help you get to sleep".

"Ohhh, so that's why you let me off", you sarcastically stated.

"Ermm.. yes..."

"Tch... shitty brat!" Levi mumbled under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right everyone listen up!", Hanji Zoe, Squad Leader and a maniac scientist, her personality is rather loud and overbearing, but she's good for a laugh.  
"Today is the big day! We are going to reseal the hole in Wall Maria, using Eren's titan hardening ability, that he trained for! So you need to make sure to protect him from any enemies!". You were rigirously writing any important information in your notebook, while Armin turned to you.  
"Hey (y/n)..." he whispered, "Do you think this would work?", "Hmmm... I'm not really sure as I haven't been in the Survey Corps for that long.  
So I don't really know what tactics you guys use, but from what I can gather... I think it could work. I hope", "I hope it will too", Armin warmly replied.

"...And here... OK! That's it! Times up kiddies! Get yourselves ready for our operation! We commence in half an hour! If you're not there I will use you as my experiment subjects!" Hanji ordered.  
"Experiment subjects?" you nervously asked,  
"Yeah... well I don't know if she's actually serious or not but... She's a crazy scientist and loves titans. She goes crazy about them, she's tortured a few of them,  
I don't know if she's tortured any people though..." Armin trailed off You frowned, *How creepy is that...*.

"Alright everyone! CHAAARRRGEE!" Erwin yelled out, and the horses started running.  
You were bewildered by the sight of the gate being opened, and how there was so much space in the outside of the surface world.  
"Wow..." you said in awe. "(Y/n) quit daydreaming!" Jean yelled at you. "Oh!" you exclaimed, "Right, right! Sorry, Jean!"  
"You will be!" Jean said and raced off. *TSHHHHHHHHHH* You heard a signal gun go off. You look terrified.  
Suddenly, a certain man with black hair raced up next to the left of you, and stayed at pace with your horse.  
You turned your head to him, with a blank look in your eyes.  
He was also facing you. "Cadet (y/n)" he stated. "Y-yes sir?"  
"This is an incredibly dangerous mission. I doubt you have the experience for something like this" he bluntly said "N-no... I don't actually... I know what you mean", you hesitantly said "Just don't die" he coldly said glaring at your eyes, "Okay?".  
"Yes Captain!" you said as you waved your hand, and Levi raced off into the distance.  
*Well that was useful* you sarcastically thought *I thought he was going to give me some advice*.

"AHHHH!", you heard someone scream, you suddenly put your horse to a halt, and turned around. It was Sasha.  
"SASHA!" you were concerned, you quickly flew off your horse into the air, and manuvered around so you could slash the titans neck. "Haaaaaah!" you let out a fierce cry as you spinned in the air and slashed through the titan with your sword, blood splattered into the air. Sasha was released from the titans hand, you went down to her.  
"Sasha! Are you okay!?", "(Y/n!) thank you!" Sasha gave you a hug. "This isn't the time for that Sasha!",  
"Oh... I know, I know", she got back up onto her horse, and you did too. You bothed raced off together to catch up with the others.

Coming back from the mission, there were quite a few injured, you were one of them.  
"Hgnnn..!" you moaned in pain, as the gash on your left leg throbbed.  
"Its okay (y/n)! I'm going to put some bandages on it!" Sasha said friendly.  
"Ah!", she dropped one of the rolls of bandages, "Do you want me to help you with that~?" Hanji happily offered. "Oh.. yes that would be great, thanks!"  
"Here, I'll do it!" as Hanji picked up the bandage and started to wrap it around your wound.  
You winced. "Tssss!" you quietly hissed. "Its okay (y/n) I'm almost done!" "Annnnd... There!"  
"Ghhn... t-thank you... Hanji.." you said gasping for air.

It was sunset when all of you arrived back at HQ, dinnertime was 6pm sharp, though it was 5pm so you had an hours free time. You decided to spend the time with your friends, that was until the Captain approached all of you and ordered to go and clean up around HQ.  
"I want it spotless! When I come back and see if its not spotless, you will do it all over again without dinner!"  
"Oh man what an asshole!" Jean said frustratedly, "We get little free time as it is, and now he wants us to clean for an hour!? And if we don't do a good enough job, we don't get dinner!? What a fucking heartless dick!". Eren and the others sighed in agreement, Mikasa was seething, and you loathed the whole situation, and was channelling all your emotions inside, which made you act a bit irritable and passive-agressive towards the others. "Fuck this shit!", you angrily said, as you kicked the bucket full of soapy water and started to scrub the wooden floors. "Hey, I know this is a shitty job but we have to do this as well!" Jean was annoyed at you,  
"Yeah (y/n) you're not the only one suffering!" Eren added, you said nothing back knowing they were right.  
*What a negative fucker I am...* you were ashamed of yourself.

The hour went suprisingly quickly, and before you knew it, Captain Levi was back to check on the teamwork.  
His office door flew open, "Alright you brats. This better be spotless!", everyone was shocked as they still thought they had plenty of time left. Eren started to panic as he hadn't finished putting all the books back on the shelf, Jean was still dusting, Armin and Mikasa had finished all the windows around HQ, while Sasha and Connie finished their part.  
You were still scrubbing the floor.

Levi looked around his office, "Cadets Alerlt, Ackerman, Braus and Springer... Well done. Cadets Jaeger and Kirschtein,  
great work. Its dinnertime now so I want all of you to go to the Mess Hall, Jaeger and Kirschtein, don't think you're out of this you can come back and finish later", Levi stated in a calm voice, unusual for him. To everyone's relief, except you, they all dashed out to go to the Mess Hall. "Now, as for you Cadet (y/n)... Why have you only done a third of my floor?" Levi frowned a bit,  
"S-sir... I wanted to clean the floor as thoroughly as I could so it could be absolutely spotless", you nervously stated.  
Levi raised an eyebrow, "I see... so you're quite hardworking? An excellent quality for one of my cadets" he stated.  
"Um, yeah... o-ouch!", you quickly grabbed onto your left leg, that had been injured earlier, it was throbbing quite badly.  
You seethed, "Arrgh, stupid damn leg..". "Are you okay cadet (y/n)?" Levi asked in a curious tone,  
"No, not really. I was injured in the mission earlier today. I took quite a deep cut to my shin, a lot of blood came out.  
It... its quite painful", you stated. Levi sighed a hum, and came and knealt down near you. Even though his face was always emotionless, you could see the concern in his steel grey eyes. This made you gaze at him for a few seconds. You suddenly had this warm feeling rush through your body. "Hmm...", Levi was trying to observe your leg, "Cadet (y/n) would you mind to taking off your boot?" pointing to your left leg. "Oh", you said as you realised. You slipped off your boot, then Levi moved your hands away from your shin,  
"Does this hurt?" as he lightly touched your leg, "Ow.. A little bit", your leg was really sensitive. He left his hand there, however.  
"Does it still hurt?", Levi said, you could hear some concern in his voice, "Hmm... no.. well yes it does hurt, but your hand isn't hurting me now."  
His hand felt warm against your aching wound. "How about now?" he said, as he started to gently rub your leg, it hurt at bit at first, but then you started to feel relaxed, "Mmm.." You closed your eyes, as your body relaxed even more you started to fall forwards until you plonked onto Levi. Your head was resting on his stomach, he stopped moving his hand, as he was surprised. A warm feeling went through his body and he blushed a little,  
however he quickly stood up, "...This isn't the time for things like this" he said trying to mask the shyness and embarrassment in his voice. "I'm going to head to the Mess Hall now." he stated, "You come too", he bluntly ordered. 


End file.
